


Patrick's Too-Short Shorts

by FrizzleNox



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Patrick Brewer is a Tease, Patrick Brewer is a Troll, Short Shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrizzleNox/pseuds/FrizzleNox
Summary: Patrick wears a pair of too-short shorts and David reacts appropriately.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 14
Kudos: 84





	Patrick's Too-Short Shorts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackandwhiteandrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackandwhiteandrose/gifts).



> Inspired by something that happened to blackandwhiteandrose IRL. She challenged me to write this.

“What the fuck?” David exclaimed after quickly snapping a photo of his husband as he stood on a ladder, changing a lightbulb in their kitchen. 

“What’s wrong, David? Can you pass me the screwdriver?” He asked, pointing to the screwdriver that had slipped off his ladder. 

“What the fuck are you wearing?” David recognized the shorts. They were a pair of high-waisted cutoff denim shorts that Patrick had recently fashioned for himself after slicing the leg open while working in the yard. The shorts were too short. Patrick had cuffed the legs to try to make them look nicer after noticing how raggedly he’d cut them. They covered from his belly button to just below the curve of his ass, which David would usually love, but it was all wrong, especially with Patrick’s penchant to go commando when they were home alone together. David grabbed the screwdriver obliged, Patrick’s sweaty ball sack nearly hitting him in the face as he stood up.

“Um, my new shorts? I thought you’d like them.” Patrick climbed down and turned to his husband, pressing a kiss to his cheek. He’d paired the too-short shorts with an old long-sleeved baseball tee and his favorite work shoes, his ‘mountaineering shoes’ as David referred to them.

“Incorrect. Did you um look at yourself in the mirror today?” 

“No, why?”

David showed Patrick the photo, enlarging it so Patrick could see his exposed testicles. “That is incorrect on so many levels.”

“I seem to remember them being in your mouth last night.” Patrick teased, “Oww, David!”

David had swatted at him, clearly annoyed. “I don’t understand how you don’t find anything wrong with what you’re wearing.”

“We’re home and I’m comfortable, I don’t see the issue.” 

“Your ball sack hanging out of the leg of the worst pair of midrange denim shorts is the issue. It’s just incorrect, so incorrect.”

Patrick undid the fly and dropped the shorts to the ground, “Better?”

“I’ve never been less attracted to you.”

“I thought you liked me naked,” Patrick smirked.

“You’re not naked, you’re wearing your fucking mountaineering shoes.”

Patrick stood and stroked himself, silently, watching as David tried to hide his look of arousal. 

“Nope. Patrick you’re making this even worse.”

“You don’t want to watch?”

“You just had your cock hanging out of your shorts. It’s all dirty, and those shoes. I can’t find anything sexy about any of this when those shoes are involved.”

Patrick picked up his shorts and wrapped his arms around David from behind, his semi-firm penis pressing against David’s ass crack. “I’m going to take a shower and wash my dirty cock if you want to join me.” He whispered, squeezing David tightly before heading upstairs. 

“I’ll think about it.”


End file.
